


The B Word

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, They are together in this, jealous robert, prompt, so no affair, use of the boyfriend word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Rob are in the bar when a stranger starts flirting with Aaron, Robert does not like this and it leads him to saying some things he hasn't said yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B Word

"You want another one?"  
Robert smiled at Aaron,  
"Why not? Got nowhere to be."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Well if that's the attitude."  
Robert laughed,  
"You know what I mean."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Sure I do."  
He grinned at Robert and headed to the bar. Robert checked his phone quickly then looked up at where Aaron was standing at the bar. He watched the man for a few moments; admiring the way his jeans were fitting him and the way his shirt was showing off his arms. He said a silent thank you to the gods for making the evening warm enough that Aaron left his hoodie in the car then looked down at his phone again before looking back at Aaron. He smiled to himself then frowned when he noticed the man approach Aaron and say something to him. Aaron turned in surprise and answered him. The man gestured that he couldn't hear and Aaron leant in toward him. Robert got up and walked over,  
"Everything alright?"  
The man looked Robert up and down,  
"Fine. Just talking to my new friend."  
Robert looked at Aaron who was trying not to laugh and smiled at the man,  
"That so? Not got any friends of your own then no?"  
Aaron hit Robert in the thigh and turned to the man,  
"Sorry about him."  
He turned back to Robert,  
"Just go get the table. I'll be over in a second."  
Robert took a moment to breathe and headed back to the table. He let out a long breath as he remembered that it was Aaron he was with and he knew Aaron wouldn't go off with a random man but he couldn't help it. Aaron was his. He cleared his throat and looked back to the bar. When he saw the man still talking to Aaron he felt his anger rise in his chest and he gripped his phone tightly. Aaron nodded at the man and turned back to the bar as Robert glared at the stranger. He watched in anger as the man said something else to Aaron but it was when the man put his hand on Aaron's back that he lost it and walked over.  
"Hey."  
He stood so close to Aaron that it made the man look at him with a frown,  
"Rob? Thought you were keeping the table?"  
Robert was staring at the man and tried to refrain from punching him across the face,  
"I thought I'd give you a hand."  
He looked at Aaron then looked back at the man,  
"Isn't that what boyfriends do?"  
The man looked at him in surprise and stepped away slightly as Robert slid his over Aaron's shoulder. The man held his hands up,  
"I was just chatting."  
Robert looked him up and down,  
"Yeah well why don't you go chat somewhere else and leave my boyfriend alone?"  
Aaron turned to look at him and frowned as the man walked away,  
"The fuck was that?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron pulled away from his touch,  
"That. What the fuck was that?"  
Robert started slightly,  
"He was all over you."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"He was talking. What's wrong with you?"  
Robert pushed a hand through his hair,  
"He was flirting with you."  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"So? What are you? Jealous?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"No. No I just don't want people thinking they can just be all over anyone they want."  
Aaron frowned,  
"People aren't allowed to flirt with me?"  
"No. No they're not. You're my boyfriend and I don't want sleazy little nobodies all over you."  
He rubbed his face and looked at Aaron who was grinning,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You do realise you used the word boyfriend three times now?"  
Robert opened his mouth then closed it again,  
"I..."  
He looked at Aaron and stood straighter,  
"So? You are my boyfriend."  
He looked at Aaron, a little unsure of his next sentence,  
"I mean...aren't you?"  
Aaron looked away and then stepped closer to whisper in his ear,  
"Wanna go home?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"You don't wanna catch up with your new buddy?"  
Aaron shrugged and turned,  
"Alright-"  
Robert pulled him round and kissed him,  
"Let's go."  
Aaron smiled again and led the way from the bar; Robert caught the man’s eye as he left and winked at him before following Aaron to the car.

"Say it again."  
Robert gasped as Aaron's fingers brushed his prostate again,  
"You're my boyfriend."  
Aaron bit his lip and pulled his fingers free before positioning himself and pushing in to Robert.  
"Yeah I am."  
Robert wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist and threw his head back,  
"Fuck...fuck."  
Aaron laughed then attached his lips to Roberts throat and began sucking and biting his skin.  
"You're gonna-Agh-mark me."  
Aaron pulled away and balanced himself as he pounded into Robert,  
"Just....marking...my...territory."  
Robert groaned and stuck his hand between the two of them to stroke himself. Aaron surged forward and kissed him,  
"Can't have people not knowing you're my....fuck....boyfriend."  
Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron's neck and rolled them over until he could reposition his legs and begin riding Aaron. He slammed a hand down on Aaron's chest and grinned,  
"Boyfriends do this do they?"  
Aaron gripped his hips and dropped his head back,  
"Oh god yes..."  
Robert rolled his hips on his down move and Aaron whimpered slightly,  
"Guess I'm you're boyfriend then."  
Aaron looked at him; his grin slipping when Robert started riding him harder and faster,  
"Oh fuck...Rob."  
Robert was panting by the time he leant down to kiss Aaron desperately.  
"I'm so close...fuck I'm so close."  
Robert cupped his face,  
"Come in me. Come in me."  
Aaron shouted Roberts name into his mouth as he came before flipping them over and pulling out so he could move down and take Robert in his mouth. He sucked him down until Robert was gripping his hair and coming down his throat with a deep groan. Aaron pulled off him and climbed up the bed to kiss Robert,  
"Boyfriends definitely do that."  
Robert chuckled and wrapped an arm around him to kiss him again. They collapsed into the mattress and Aaron looked over to him,  
"It's really official then?"  
Robert frowned,  
"I could get you a badge if you want?"  
Aaron smiled and bit his lip. Robert rolled onto his front and kissed his chest,  
"It's official. And tomorrow I'll even introduce you to everyone as my boyfriend. How's that?"  
Aaron pushed his hand through Roberts sweat drenched hair,  
"Say it one more time."  
Robert leant up and brushed their noses together,  
"Aaron Livesy. You are...my boyfriend."  
He smiled and kissed him,  
"How's that?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"I think I need to let more men flirt with me."  
Robert poked his ribs,  
"Don't even think about it.”  
Aaron laughed and rolled them over until he was nestled between Roberts legs.  
"I can't get used to it. This is Robert...my boyfriend."  
Robert smiled and ran his fingers through Aaron's hair.  
"I think it's my new favourite word."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I completely agree...boyfriend."  
Robert kissed him again as they moved to a more comfortable position so they could sleep. He watched Aaron as he fell first and smiled, suddenly aware of how at peace he felt as he watched him sleep. He mouthed the word to himself and grinned before moving closer to Aaron and closing his eyes as well.


End file.
